The Sunnydale Wraith
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Xander's choice of Halloween costume has intergalactic consequences. How will he cope when the monsters are the only ones he can trust. YAHF. Wraith!Xander Post series for SGA.
1. Chapter 1

The Sunnydale Wraith

* * *

**I don't own BtVS or SGA. Although if I did SGA wouldn't have been canceled, it was only just getting into it's prime!**

**Anyway this is based on the Legacy books, so some knowledge of them would be helpful, and it will contain spoilers for the books. **

* * *

Xander was riding on a wave of pleasure that filled his whole body. If he had to compare it to anything he would compare it to what he'd always imaged sex would feel like. As the feeling slowly faded away he opened his eyes only for them to widen in horror at the sight before him. There was a body, withered and dry like a thousand year old mummy. It was being held up by a hand that his brain was telling him was his own, but his mind refused to accept it. His hand wasn't a grey/green colour with black vains that stood up against the skin. His hand was a lightly tanned human colour. His hand didn't have sharp claws that embedded into peoples chests.

Xander pulled his hand back and winced at, and at the same time refused to admit that he felt, the feeling of the mouth in his palm disengaging from the dead flesh. The corpse fell only supported by the wall that it lent against. But Xander gave this little thought as he stared at the back of his right hand, too afraid to turn it over. Too afraid to face the possibility that it wasn't body paint that covered his skin. That it wasn't a plastic prop that lay across his palm to represent the feeding hand of a Wraith.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, to dress as a Wraith, from his favorite show; Wormhole Extreme Avalon. The costume had been cheap as it wasn't quite right. The contacts that came with it were yellow, not red. The clothes were not the same as was worn by the Wraith in the show and the wig was white not black. But if the memories that now filled his head were true than that had made very little difference as he'd become a Wraith. One called Guild or Todd as the Atlantis Expedition called him. Atlantis not Avalon. But everything else seemed to be the same expect that all the names were different.

'Xander?' He turned and caught a glimpse of white hair that was no longer a wig but very real, as real as the hand-mouth that gave a throb in his palm. Giles was on the other side of the room, standing next to a table with the remains of a bust on it.

'Giles,' Xander said and winced as it came out in the raspy voice of a Wraith. 'You've got to help me.'

The journey back to the high school wasn't really that long but for Xander it might as well have been a million years. He shifted in the seat yet again trying to get comfortable. But the seat, which would have been perfectly comfortable for a human, was anything but for Xander in his Wraith body. It seemed that Wraith had spines that protrude from their backs, something that was never covered by the show. It made for a very long journey for Xander.

Thankfully Giles had remained quiet for the trip. He seemed to realise that Xander needed some time to attempt to find some peace in the face of what had happened to him. Not that there hadn't been many 'oh dears' and 'my lords' when he'd realised that Xander hadn't changed back and was in fact stuck in the body of a Wraith.

Once they arrived at the library Giles busied himself looking up books on chaos magic as that was what Ethan had used to fuel his spell. So it was their best hope to find anyway to reverse what had happened to him. Ethan, that was the name of the guy that Xander had killed. It might not have been him that started the feeding. But it was his body that was using the mans life-force to keep him alive. And Xander couldn't help feeling that he was just as responsible for the Ethan's death. As he couldn't quite convince himself that he hadn't regained control of his body before Ethan had died.

Xander sat heavily on the nearest chair and finally gathered enough courage to turn his right hand over. There nestled in the palm of his hand was a hand-mouth. The lips of which were sealed shut and slightly swollen from the resent feeding. But he knew from Guilds memories that the lips would open again as he got closer to needing to feed. He felt queasy at the thought of doing that again, he would have thrown up if his current body would have allowed such an act.

Current, Xander latched onto that thought. This was only his current body as Giles was going to find a way to fix this, well before he'd need to feed again. He had to.

'Hey kid.' an unfamiliar voice interrupted what was so not a brooding session. It startled Xander into looking up. Standing on the other side of the table was a man who's fashion sense hadn't moved on from the '70's. His shirt was so loud that even Xander wouldn't have worn it.

Xander glanced over at Giles, but he seemed to be stuck mid-step, coming out of his office, book in hand.

'Don't worry about him, times just been paused while we have our chat.' Xander's eyes snapped back to the man, and he frowned. He wasn't getting any sort of reading from the guy. Ever since he'd regained his body he'd noticed he could feel Giles's mind. A mind filled with knowledge but with a dark depth to it that he kept hidden. If Xander had to give him a Wraith name it would be He-who-knows-many-dark-things. But from the new guy he was getting nothing.

'Who are you?'

'Names Whistler,' he said while seating himself opposite Xander. 'I work for the Powers That Be.'

'Why should I care who you work for?' Xander said, 'unless you can turn me back?' Whistler gave him a pitying look.

'Sorry, kid, as you were feeding when the spell ended, it makes it impossible for magic to turn you human again.' Xander slumped back into the chair, only to jerk forward again as his spine hit the back of the chair. That was going to get annoying real fast. But then something Whistler said hit him, or rather something he didn't say.

'Are you saying that there's a non-magical way for me to become human?" Guild's knowledge concerning Michael came to mind but that was hardly a great success. Whistler grinned.

'Give the kid a cigar. You're not as dumb as you look.' Xander bared his teeth and hissed at the balance demon. Before he caught himself in the very wraith-like behaviour.

'I'll let you into a secret, you becoming a Wraith has messed up some very carefully made plans. Some good, some bad, but it has also raised some interesting possibilities.'

'What do you mean?' Xander was still stuck on the idea that there maybe a way to become human, nothing else at the moment really mattered to him. But if there was someway these Powers That Be could help him, he might as well hear them out. Whistler smirked at him as if he could read his mind and as Xander couldn't do the same, he found it very annoying.

'Frist off, it's all real.'

'What?'

'The stargates, the Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, the Wraith, all of it real.' Xander blinked, he could cope with the memories of a fictional character in head. But the idea that Guild was a real person and that everything in his memories had really happened was just plain weird. 'And we need you in the Pegasus galaxy. There's a dark force rising there and we've never been able to get a champion into that galaxy before. You could really help.' Xander couldn't stop the laugh that came from that, but it was bitter.

'In case you haven't noticed I won't exactly be welcomed with open arms.'

'Not with the humans, but it's the Wraith we want you to work with.' Again, Xander couldn't stop himself from baring his teeth at that.

'I don't want anything to do with them.'

'Even if it could help save billions of lives in both galaxies?' Xander winced at that, there was no way he could refuse that, and the bastard in front of him knew it.

'Fine,' he growled out, not liking the way he'd been backed into a corner.

'Good,' Whistler smiled. 'Just one more thing we're going to have to make some changes.'

'Huh?'

'What do you think will happen if you tell Shepard and the others that you became a Wraith though magic.' It only took a moment for Xander to answer that one.

'They wouldn't believe me.'

'That would be an understatement. You'd end up on a dissection table in Area 51 faster than you could say Hive ship.'

'That would not be of the good,' Xander said and looked away. "But what could you do about that? I mean I could lie, but there's no chance they would believe anything I say anyway, so really...' Xander trailed off not sure of what to say.

'We're going to make it so that you've always been a Wraith.' Xander's eyes snapped back to the balance demon.

'Wait! What?'

'Sorry kid,' Whistler said and he really looked as if he meant it. The world around them warped. Whistler disappeared moments later as time restarted.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, if you did please review.**

**This is the first fanfic that I written drafts for, so hopefully this will last longer. **

**I've only got to type out the next chapter, so that should be out in the next day or so.**

**SSG**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xander blinked and in that time all the memories of the balance demon and ever being human faded, to be replaced by new ones. A second passed and he was unaware that they were new. Memories of always being the way he looked now filled his head. Being found by the Harrises a little over twenty years ago, sitting next to his dead mother, little more than a bade, unable to even stand on his own.

Tony and Jessica took him and raised him in the basement of their home. Away from other people, as they feared what the government would do if they found out about the little alien. He'd grown slowly so when he was twelve, he still look like a four year old. It was at this point that he was finally able to leave the house to met other people. It had been halloween. That was when he met Willow and Jessie and even after they found out that his appearance was not a costume they remained his friends. They would come over every day after school. Willow would teach him everything she learnt that day and Jessie would play games with him.

Then Buffy came to town, she found out about him. Jessie died and they stopped the Master. Xander took that hard, Willow's and Jessie's minds had become as familiar to him as his own. He didn't know what to do without the reassuring touch of his friends mind. Willow, along with his new friends Buffy and Giles, tried to help him. But they couldn't, humans aren't psychic so they couldn't understand the additional pain he felt from losing that connection. Once he'd healed from that loss, they tried to find out what he was, without any success. So Xander starting hanging out at the library and helping out with the slaying as it turned out he was almost as strong as Buffy. All this filtered into everyones minds in the time it took Giles to take his next step.

'Even with the new...' Giles paused seemingly unable to come up with a tactful way to put into word what had happened that night. 'New information, I am still unable to ascertain what you may be,' he concluded. When Xander didn't respond he looked up from his book. To see Xander sitting at the table, staring at palm of his right hand as if it was a dangerous animal that might attack at any moment. It was hard to believe that Xander was nearing his mid twenties, when the young man looked no older than Buffy and Willow, he even looked at little younger at times. Times like now.

'Xander?" Giles said to get the young mans attention. Xander didn't look up when he replied.

'Ya know, I always wondered what this thing was for. I guess we know now,' He looked up then. 'I'm a monster.'

'It's not that bad,' Xander jumped up from his chair with a hiss. Giles ignore the hiss, as he'd learnt that it was an instinctive response to things that angered or frightened the young man.

'How can you say that!' The anger vanished to be replaced by a look of loss and dejection. 'I ate him, Giles. I'm no better than a vampire.' While Giles was still reeling from watching his old friend and rival age and die by the hand of this young man. Giles realised that Xander was in a far worse state seeing as he'd been the one that killed him. So as the adult in the situation he had to do his best to comfort obviously in pain young man.

'Lets not jump to conclusions. At this point we don't know what happened to Ethan.' Xander just gave him an unreadable look, before turning away.

'I can't eat,' Xander muttered as if revealing a great secret that he didn't really want to share.

'I beg your pardon?' Xander turned back in a swirl of dark clothing.

'I said, I can't eat food anymore!' and as if that had breeched a dam in all rushed out. 'I've tried to eat, but for the last few days I've just been throwing it back up. I was so hungry...' he trailed off unable to face the memory of the hunger that had ravaged his body for those days.

Giles blinked, that was indeed worrying. He sighed and removed his glasses before placing the book on the counter and moving towards the boy.

'I see, and how do you feel now?' Xander paused before answering.

'I feel... good, full... complete.' Xander turned his fear filled inhuman yellow slitered-pupiled eyes on him. 'What if... what if that's what I have to do now? What if...' Xander trailed off unable to finish that sentence, the idea was just to horrific. 'I don't want to kill people.' Giles gave him a reassuring smile, at least he hopped it was reassuring.

'And that is what makes you not a monster,' But it was clear from Xander's expression that he was not convinced. 'We shall have to learn to deal with this,'

'Deal with what!' Buffy demanded as entered the library at a dead run, causing the doors to swing wildly behind her. She frowned as she found that Giles and Xander were the only one's in the room. She was sure she'd felt something bad pinging on her slayer sense. Something that was showing up worse than the Master had. In fact it was still there, it was... Xander, she realised.

'What's going on, why is Xander suddenly giving me the wiggings?' Xander just points at her.

'See! Even she knows it, I'm a monster.'

'We've been over this mister, you are not a monster,' Willow said as she entered the library as a much more reasonable pace.

'Ah, Buffy, Willow, they have been some developments when it comes to Xander's condition.'

'What he's trying to say is that I really am a monster.'

'That is not what a meant.' Xander just shrugged.

'Still true.'

Willow came marching up to him, looking angrier than Xander could even remember her being before and slapped him hard on the cheek. Xander stared at her, his eyes wide in shock. It wasn't that the slap hurt him. In fact it hadn't even made his head move even an inch. But it was the fact that it had been Willow, she had never hit him before.

'Stop being a stupid poopy-head. Just because you're not human doesn't make you a monster!'

'Wills, I killed someone.' Willow stared at him for a moment, before folding her arms over her chest.

'I don't care. You're still my Xander!' she said with a sharp nod to reaffirm her statement. Xander smiled, even though he could feel that she really did care, it was still nice to hear. Willow was suddenly in his arms, she buried her head in his chest.

'It's okay, we'll figure this out, you hear me, we will.' she said into his chest. Xander closed his arms around her, being careful not to let his right hand touch her in anyway. She continued muttering her reassurances. Xander was unsure if it was for him or for herself, but it was nice in any case to know that he hadn't lost his oldest friend.

Buffy had tensed when she heard Xander say that he'd killed someone and when Willow had gone to hug him she'd taken a step forwards. Only to be stopped when Giles placed a hand on her shoulder and shock his head.

'She is in no danger, Xander would never hurt her, you know this.' Yes, Buffy did know that. But with her instincts telling her to slay and his confession, she didn't know what to think.

'But he said he killed someone.' Unseen by either of them Xander tensed at those word, and was currently staring at them over the top of Willows head.

'Buffy, there is more to this than any of us understand. But right now he doesn't need a slayer, he needs his friend.' Buffy glanced at Giles then over at Xander, their eyes met and Buffy knew that this is the same Xander that she'd known for the last year. If she could work with a vampire with a soul than she could still work with Xander. Slayer instincts be damned. With her mind made up she walked over to the pair. Xander smiled as she joined in on the hug. It was good to have his queens.


End file.
